<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of A Small Stanley Pines by RamblesandDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273416">The Adventures of A Small Stanley Pines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons'>RamblesandDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chibi Stan, Fluff, Ford Pines is a Good Brother, I Blame Tumblr, Light Angst, Magic, Post-Weirdmageddon, Sea Grunkles, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan runs afoul of some pixies to adorable results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines &amp; Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I "blame" <a href="https://artsymeeshee.tumblr.com/post/612708828566421504/me-knowing-damn-well-i-have-things-i-need-to-get">Artsymeeshee</a> for this.</p><p>As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! </p><p> </p><p>You can also follow me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons">tumblr!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things had been going so well. There was a system in place. In exchange for some human sweets the pixies let Ford observe and even ask questions. The Pines twins were two days into this little arrangement having found this small colony of creatures in a cave system close to the port. Stan spent the time fishing out of the mouth of the cave while Ford worked. It was pleasant enough. Until... </p><p>There was an audible crackle of magic from behind Ford. When he turned, he was faced with a cloud of magical dust quickly being blown away by the sea winds. He turned back to ask their pixie hosts what happened but they had disappeared. So had Stan.  </p><p>“Stan!” Ford called and coughed as the dust cleared. He ran to the mouth of the cave and his heart picked up pace. What had they done to his brother? </p><p>“Stan, where are you?” Ford was about ready to march his way deeper into the cave a demand his brother back when he heard a small moan. </p><p>“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” </p><p>“Stanley?” </p><p>“What just happened?” A small, slightly high pitched voice asked.  </p><p>Ford lowered his gaze to the floor of the cave. There sprawled on the floor was Stanley. He was tiny, about the size of Ford’s boot. </p><p>“Oh no....” </p><p>“Ford?” Stan opened his eyes and sat up, “Holy hell what happened to you? You’re huge.” </p><p>Ford’s brain processed many things at that moment. The first and most important was that his brother was basically okay. He would need further examination of course but there were no obvious injuries. The second thing he was able to process was this his twin brother was currently adorable. The third thing was that he probably shouldn’t laugh at his brother’s predicament but it was damn hard not to. </p><p>“I’m....” A small fit of laughter escaped Ford’s mouth without his permission, “I’m fine Stan. It’s you that’s changed I’m afraid.” Ford bent down and kneeled on the rocky floor to be closer to his brother whose eyes opened wide with understanding. </p><p>“Oh hell no! Get those sparkly jerks back her I am not going around like this!”  </p><p>“It would help if you told me what happened.” </p><p>“I was just fishin’ like I have been and I bumped into one of them by mistake when I slipped on the wet floor. I apologized but apparently saying ‘Oh I’m sorry you’re so small I didn’t see you there’ pissed them off!” Stan’s face grew red with a mix of frustration and embarrassment. </p><p>“They are known for being overly temperamental. I’m sorry Stan.” </p><p>“S’not your fault but come on we got to find them so I can kick their tiny asses for this.” Stan started marching deeper into the cave. After a moment Ford followed keeping a very slow pace behind.  </p><p>“Stan...” </p><p>“You just walk like normal I’ll catch up.” </p><p>“But I could carry you?” </p><p>“NO!”  </p><p>“Alright as you wish.” Ford walked ahead at his normal pace for a moment but kept a careful ear out for Stan. He lit his flash light then paused to look deeper into the cave and give Stan a chance to catch up. Stan caught up a full minute later and was panting hard. Ford knew a smug smile was creeping onto his face but he couldn’t help it.  </p><p>“You could ride on my shoulder?” </p><p>“Fine.” He let out a tiny wheeze that sounded like a kitten. “But if ya tell anyone about this...” he couldn’t finish as another wheeze came out of him. </p><p>Ford laid out his hand for Stan to climb onto and then he placed his twin on his shoulder. He was light and it was like he was barely there.  </p><p>“Alright let’s go and wipe that grin off your mug.” </p><p>“I can’t help it Stanly, you’re adorable. Wait until Mabel and Dipper hear about this.” </p><p>“Over my dead body!”  </p><p>Ford chuckled as they traversed deeper into the cave to find the source of Stan’s smallness.  </p><p>It took some time and the discovery of a secret passage but they finally found the main nest for the creatures. Small lights buzzed in a cave that reflected in the water below. It was quite a sight. As the humans made their way deeper into the cave large swarms of the creatures gathered to whisper and watch. Ford cleared his throat. </p><p>“We mean no harm.” </p><p>“I mean some harm,” Stan whispered. Ford shook his shoulder to quiet him. </p><p>“My brother may have accidentally offended on of your people. I wish to know of a way to seek reconciliation.” </p><p>A larger light floated up to his face. Within it a pixie with a crown appeared. Ford offered a respectful bow and had to catch Stanley as he toppled from his shoulder. Stan grumbled a full list of curses. </p><p>“The one called Stanley hurt and insulted one of our own. His punishment is light if you ask me.” The pixie queen said in a squeaky voice.  </p><p>“Look lady it was an accident. I said I was sorry!” Stan said. </p><p>“I still decree that your punishment stays!” </p><p>“Your majesty I’m afraid I can’t just let my brother stay like this even if he is adorable. I’m asking nicely that you return him to his normal state.” Ford said with his voice low. This was amusing sure but he wasn’t going to let his twin spend the rest of his life like this. Ford would get him back to normal one way or another. </p><p>“How dare!” The queen raised her hand and a puff of dust appeared. Ford coughed for a moment and then waved the magic away, still the same size as he was. It seemed some of those old magic warding tattoos still came in handy.  </p><p>“As I was saying...” Ford was pleased that the queen looked a bit nervous now. </p><p>“Fine you needed not to worry anyway. There’s no way to reverse it but the magic will wear off by this time tomorrow!’ </p><p>“Very well but if he doesn’t and you’re lying I <em> will </em>be back.”  </p><p>“Not ‘very well’ I’m going to be like this for a whole day!” Stan shouted as Ford backed out of the cave. Stan was still ranting as Ford carried him back out to the entrance.  </p><p>“Stanley if they’re lying, I have a few ways of dealing with them but I would rather not resort to that. You can deal with this for a day.” </p><p>“You can say that you’re not the small fry!” </p><p>Stan was still fuming as they got closer to town. Ford paused before they reached the edge. It was only four in the afternoon; people would still be out and about.  </p><p>“I don’t believe it’s wise for the people around here to see you like this.” </p><p>“No shit.” Stan rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I believe the best thing to do is hide you until we reach the ship.” Ford proceed to tuck Stan into his jacket. Stan didn’t resist but grumbled the whole time. </p><p>“I hate this. This is dumb.” </p><p>Ford made his way through town somewhat awkwardly. Thankfully no one was really paying him any mind and Stan had finally stopped griping. By the time he reached the Stan of War he could hear faint snoring coming from his jacket. Ford grinned wide as he opened it to see his small twin snoozing away peacefully. He had to be tired from being shrunk, magic could take a toll on the body. Gently taking his jacket off Ford wrapped Stan in it and pulled a shoe box out of the closet as Stan would get swallowed whole by the blankets on his bed. Putting his brother gently on the table in his makeshift bed Ford got to work taking notes. Not before snapping a quick picture, just in case.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ford and Stan have a heart to heart and then cause a little trouble. Par for the course.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was such an overwhelming positive response to the first part that I felt inspired to keep going. I hope this brings some comfort in these stressful times. <br/>There's a tiny (pun intended) bit of angst in here because it's me but most of it is fluff.<br/>As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! </p><p> </p><p>You can also follow me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Get offa me!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a familiar voice invading Ford’s dreams. At least it seemed familiar but the pitch was wrong. It sounded distant and muffled in his sleepy haze.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not taking me anywhere!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Who was this voice? Who was trying to take them? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden jolt of fear went through Ford as his brain finally managed to reconnect with the waking world. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“STANLEY!” Ford yelled hoarsely. His feet refused to find stable purchase as he pushed away from the table he had nodded off on. Willing his body to more correctly with the sheer power of fear for his brother Ford burst through the door to the deck of the ship, his gun drawn.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There on the deck was his twin, still tiny, fighting off a small army of seagulls. He punched one in the face then kicked another in its wings but there was still too many. In a few long strides Ford made his way across the deck and started to shew the birds away. They were persistent though. Hoping that no one was around to hear Ford fired his gun into the sky, finally sending the birds scattering. Stan sat on the deck panting, his face red from anger.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And stay away you stupid rats with wings!” Stan yelled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stan you scarred the hell out of me what on earth happened?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I woke up and was frustrated so I came out here for some fresh air and these stupid birds swarmed me.” Stan didn’t bother getting up and just laid on the deck of the ship. After a moment Ford joined him. For a while they just watched the night sky as the stars twinkled as Stan quietly seethed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ford,” Stan said after about 20 minutes of silence, “I’m sorry.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ford leaned up on his elbow to look at his twin confused. “Sorry? For what?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You had a good thing going with those pixies and I fucked it up. I’m sorry for messing so many of your things up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stan...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ford had never been aware of how hard on himself his brother had been. He was good at hiding it but a few months at sea had brought them closer and Ford finally got a peek behind the Mr. Mystery mask. Ford realized with disgust that he had been a major contributor to all of that pain.  It had taken awhile, some appointments, and a lot of love from the family for Stan to start to heal. But healing isn’t always taking a step forward, you take a lot of steps back too. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Being shrunk to the size of a person’s boot probably didn’t help with taking steps forward.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stan you did nothing wrong. You tripped which is 100% a normal human thing that happens to everyone. Those pixies are just too uptight.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts,” Ford wasn’t going let his brother spiral if he could help it, “Do you know how many times you have been a valuable help to me? How many times your instincts have saved my ass? Which isn’t your only value either!” Ford had also been distraught over the fact that Stan only saw some worth in himself as a shifty con man or as a protector for him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re funny, smart, determined, a wonderful </span>
  <span>Grunkle</span>
  <span>, surrogate father, and brother. You have a heart of gold under all of that </span>
  <span>grumpiness</span>
  <span> no matter what you say otherwise.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile drew to the corners of Stan’s mouth. “Listening to you talk someone might </span>
  <span>think I’m</span>
  <span> a saint. Can’t have that now.” He stood and started to march to the gangplank. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ford shot up and started to follow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see how much trouble I can drum up. I’m like that one small guy from that book, right? I could sneak by anyone tonight.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve read the Hobbit?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sound so </span>
  <span>surprised</span>
  <span>. You coming?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ford checked his watch. It was around 11 at night. Part of him knew he should tell his brother to stay but he also knew Stan wouldn’t listen. It was also really hard to say no to him when he looked like this. Ford sighed and put on a devilish grin. “Sure.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By sunrise the two of them had caused mild trouble. Nothing too damaging or reckless. Stan had a blast being a cowboy on the back of a farmer's dog herding sheep. Ford was also sure that Stan had pickpocketed the guy who kept staring at Ford’s fingers at the bar they stopped by (Stan had stayed hidden in Ford’s coat mostly while in town but he was right. The little guy could slip off easily when he wanted to.) </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun broke over the ocean the two of them were ready to settle into bed when they’re laptop rang. They had forgotten the kids were due to call. Ford placed Stan onto the table then turned the laptop to face himself and answered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello kids!” Ford beamed as Mabel and Dipper’s faces showed in the screen. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Grunkle</span>
  <span> Ford!” They yelled together.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Grunkle</span>
  <span> Ford have you been sleeping you look like you’ve been up all night?” Mabel scolded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have but it’s been in the name of brotherly bonding I assure you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s </span>
  <span>Grunkle</span>
  <span> Stan?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here pumpkin.” Stan said from behind the computer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...What’s with you voice?” Dipper asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh </span>
  <span>nothin</span>
  <span>’.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stan let’s just show them you don’t want to worry </span>
  <span>them,</span>
  <span> do you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...No.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stan plugged his ears as Ford turned the screen to face him. Mabel’s squeal of delight sent Dipper toppling over. After explaining how he got this way Mabel was relived her </span>
  <span>Grunkle</span>
  <span> was okay but </span>
  <span>disappointed</span>
  <span> she wasn’t going to be able to knit him tiny sweaters.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got to get a picture!” She said as they started to say their goodbyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh heck no. No way.” Stan didn’t notice the wink Ford gave his </span>
  <span>grand-nibblings</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay. Whatever you say,” Mabel said with fake </span>
  <span>disappointment</span>
  <span> and Dipper laughed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see you two next month.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to get in anymore major trouble until then,” Dipper said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid it’s us. That’s impossible.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After that Ford and Stan drifted back to sleep, tired from the adventures. The next time Ford was woken by Stan’s yelling it was because he had come crashing off the table, back to his normal size. Ford laughed as he helped his twin up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God that’s over.” Stan grumbled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fun while it lasted. I think I’ll miss being able to pick you up when you’re </span>
  <span>causing</span>
  <span> trouble.” Ford teased.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you go get shrunk then! I’m sure McGucket could figure something out.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stan gently punched Ford in the shoulder and Ford wrapped his twin in a side hug. The two of them laughed about their evening </span>
  <span>shenanigans</span>
  <span> while headed to a place for dinner. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>